


you came along like a lightning bolt from heaven

by mostlikelydefinentlymad



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: ALL THE HAPPIES, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bucky Barnes Returns, M/M, Modern Era, POV Outsider, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Speculation, Stucky - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, all the feels in ch3 you've been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7336477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlikelydefinentlymad/pseuds/mostlikelydefinentlymad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in 2016 it's incredibly easy to eavesdrop and it's even more interesting when you happen upon none other than steve rogers and bucky barnes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. maybe they are

**Author's Note:**

> in the clearest sky and the darkest weather  
> there was a big black cloud hanging over me  
> you came along like a lightning bolt from heaven  
> then you stole my heart and you set me free  
> [kodaline, coming alive]

**FORUM:** Eavesdroppers Anon

 **DESCRIPTION:** We don't have strict rules here, just post convo's you've listened in on and such and be nice.

 **POSTS:** 4,023

 

**CapsAmerica posted 05/25/2016:**

Overheard none other than Cap himself!!! And his other half (don't judge me, we're all thinking it) at Dunkin' Donuts Thursday around noon:

CAP: yeah but you gotta suck it really hard to get anywhere

BUCKY: I know but it's worth it

CAP: sorry but I'm sticking with rotini. spent too many years living on spaghetti noodles

BUCKY: I'll make alfredo when we get home, you'll like it I promise

CAP: you shouldn't be allowed in the kitchen, you know that?

BUCKY: says the person who burnt boiled eggs last night. how do you even _do_ that?

CAP: [incoherent mumbling]

I had an appt to get to so I didn't get to hear the rest :'( I'm so bummed.

______________

**Bucks_Steve posted 06/01/2016:**

OMFG STEVE ROGERS HIMSELF AND HIS BOYFRIEND (don't even) JUST CAME INTO MY BOOKSTORE AND I CAN'T

Steve: I'm just saying that maybe The Giving Tree isn't the best

Bucky: It's a tree, Steve. A _tree._ Come on

Steve: *glares* Fine but it's still creepy

Bucky: The Velveteen Rabbit, Steve

Steve: It's not really fair to compare them though. It's a classic and you know it

Bucky: If you say so

THEY FUCKING BOUGHT 2 COPIES OF THE GIVING TREE AND I WAS ACTUALLY SHAKING WHEN I CHECKED THEM OUT AND THEY WERE SO CUTE TOGETHER AND BUCKY HAD HIS HAND ON STEVE'S BACK (like I'm talkin _lower_ back) THE WHOLE TIME AND I SHOULD'VE GOTTEN THEIR SIGNATURE BUT I COULDN'T SPEAK SO I JUST SAID "my mom used to read this to me when I was a kid. I like rabbits" WTF

______________

**Warboyfriends43 posted 06/29/2016:**

i'm sitting here minding my own business at this old ass record store and we get like 10 customers max (that's a good day tbh) and the bell on the door rings and steve motherfucking rogers walks in huge as can be (srsly the pics don't do him justice) all casual like with none other than bucky barnes trailing him like the worlds cutest puppy and they thumbed through the classics section like frank sinatra and shit and so I grabbed a box of records and acted all cool like I _wasn't_ listening to them and just -

BUCK: remember greta though? we took her dancing (he's like laughing his ass off and holding onto steve) and she left with a broken toe

STEVE: it's not that funny, buck

BUCK: it is

STEVE: of all the things to remember, why that?

BUCK: what can I say? I live to torment you

STEVE: (major side-eye) you're good at it

and then they just stand there in this oldies section just....staring at each other like they weren't teasing the shit outta each other and I kept waiting for them to kiss or something but they noticed me and I acted like I was dusting some random shit and yea. I ship this. I doubted it at first but holy fuck seeing it in person is surreal and it's so real. also they didn't buy anything but they spent like 30+ minutes just thumbing through things

______________

**GrantBuchanan_43 posted 07/25/2016:**

Okay so I'm no steve rogers fan. I think the guys a ken barbie with spandex but I think maaaaybe. just maybe I might like him more now. it's like he's a whole new person when he's with bucky. I mean before he was really quiet and acted like mr clean on drugs but now he actually SMILES. he smirks. he gets this cocky look on his face when he's with bucky. ughhhhhh send help, I've became one of you.

I'll share this goodness with you all because !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bucky: wait. the dog _dies?_

Steve: yes

Bucky: he _dies._

Steve: yes, Bucky. the dog has to be shot due to rabies

Bucky: why would you pick _that_ movie for us to watch?

Steve: sam recommended it. I've watched it before and it's not easy but it's good, swear it

Bucky: that's what you said when I let you pick last time

Steve: really Buck?

Bucky: The Red Fern Grows, Steve.

Steve: (he gets all groany and dramatic here and I wish I could've recorded it but my phone was dead -_-) look, I'm sorry alright?

Bucky: we're watching that Cosmos show tonight, it's my turn

Steve: if space does it for you then we'll watch every episode tonight

Bucky: (I SWEAR TO GOD HE WAGGLED HIS EYEBROWS) promise?

Steve: I'm captain america, I'd be a hypocrite to go back on my word wouldn't I?

Bucky: (HE STARTS SINGING THE STAR SPANGLED MAN WITH A PLAN, THIS MAN)

and then they just glared at one another for a min or two and rushed off like they had somewhere really important to go and they're so gonna netflix and chill

______________

**RogersCarter_Bucks posted on 07/03/2016**

you guys will never believe who just came in and bought an assload of 4th of july themed shit. we had like 10min before closing but I made an acceptance for them because it's STEVE ROGERS AND BUCKY BARNES. they bought a lil patrotic tablecloth, like 10 packs of candles (lol steve's bday is tomorrow, he's literally older than sliced bread), paper napkins to match and cups and they even picked up these really cheesy cap america balloons. I can't make this shit up, swear to god. they're like the literal representations of freedom and I had to stop myself from grabbing steve's boob. I think bucky would've shot my arm off from the looks he was giving everyone who just LOOKED at steve. there's no reason to be so protective bucky, he's all yours.

anyways:

cap: we're not buying that

bucky: it has your face on it, nat will be thrilled. do it for her

cap: she'd needle me about it and you know it

bucky: I'll protect you, sweetcheeks (HE WINKED AT HIM LIKE THEY WERE IN CASABLANCA OR SOMETHING)

cap: I can take care of myself, buck

bucky: where've I heard that one before?

cap: we're _not_ getting these

bucky: (HE THREW LIKE 5 OF THEM IN THE CART) yes we are

cap: (HE ACTUALLY SURRENDERED) just wait until they're pasting your face all over everything

bucky: that's not going to happen

cap: (HE'S SUCH A ROMANTIC) it will. trust me on this

bucky: easy for you to say, mr patriotic

cap: (HE LOOKED LIKE HE WAS GOING TO CRY I STG) buck. you _know_ me

bucky: (THEY STOOD THERE HOLDING A CART FULL OF PATRIOTIC SHIT LIKE THEY WERE WERE THE ONLY PEOPLE IN THE WORLD) yeah, I guess I do

they're just the sweetest. happy birthday cap <3

______________

 

**BisexualCarterr posted 07/21/2016:**

I love peggy carter. if I'd been alive in the '40s I would've shipped her and steve SO hard like she's one of the most strongest women in history and she's gorgeous. I can see how steve would've fell for her right away and she's sooooooo much like bucky. honestly. steve picked someone _just_ like his best friend and that's cute af. anyways I'm working at an art store for the summer and we were having a really slow wednesday but then out of nowhere steve rogers and bucky barnes just stroll right in like they're your average joe and start examining paints and shit.

B: you sketched me right before I shipped out...for the last time. remember that?

S: I used the last of my supplies on it

B: I kept it, you know

S: what?

B: you heard me. I took it with me

S: why would you do that?

B: I think you know the answer to that pal

S: oh....oh okay

B: I was thinking you could redo it since I lost it and all. maybe a more recent one?

S: are you sure?

B: your name is still steve rogers and you still draw until your hand falls asleep, right?

S: (he's like...lighting up like the sun) yes

B: okay then. let's get what you need and see if you're as rusty as you say you are

S: sure you're gonna be able to stay still that long?

B: mmmm maybe

S: that sounds like a challenge, sargent barnes

B: and if it is?

S: I'd be a fool to turn it down

I had to walk away then. I felt like I was intruding because they were totally heart eyeing one another and I think I finally know why cap hasn't dated since barnes came back and rehabilitated himself and froze himself and all that jazz.

 

....to be continued


	2. bi the way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> featuring Sam and Natasha and some fun at Tony's expense because what the Smithsonian didn't tell you was just how immature two dusty one hundred+ year old best friends can be

**FORUM:** Eavesdroppers Anon

 **DESCRIPTION:** We don't have strict rules here, just post convo's you've listened in on and such and be nice.

 **POSTS:** 4,546

 

**howardsmustache posted 08/05/2016:**

I'm a tonystan, I'd probably do something really embarrassing if I actually met him like faint or puke on his shoes, idk. having said that I'm down with roasting him and apparently so is captain freedom-eagle and his trusty bad boy ~~boyfriend~~ (a moment of silence for the fact that steve rogers likes bad guys in black leather, starting to think maybe we're the same person) best friend.

I got a raise recently so I decided to treat myself and I was browsing through a rack of t-shirts at target and I heard two guys doing a terrible job at trying not to laugh. I peek around the corner where there's all these superhero etc shirts (they're really popular now for some reason) and there's this guy with dark hair slicked back like he should be in a '40s male pinup calendar and he's got a glove on his left hand. black jeans that are stupid tight (listen, I'm not complaining) with a white t-shirt under a black leather jacket. I don't think he owns anything that's not black tbh. even his boots were black.

then you've got this all american dorito in a gray shirt with the bi flag on the front that says "Stars _and_ Stripes" (I CALLED THIS WHEN WE FOUND OUT THE IDENTITY OF THE SEXY GUY WITH THE ARM AND CAP DISAPPEARED OFF THE RADAR FOR TWO YEARS). he's got dark blue jeans on and a baseball cap like he thinks he's actually blending in. he's wearing sunglasses **indoors**. not so subtle there, muscles.

so here's what I heard:

SGR: (stands up really straight and kinda swaggers) my name is anthony stark and I like watching golden girls at night and talking about chia seeds when I'm not trying to usher in world peace with my state of the art suits that come in 5 different colors and now have additional features-

BB: don't forget the coconut water

SGR: (holds up a terrible shirt of tony in his suit, presses it against his chest - _can I be that shirt????_ ) I drink coconut water at 5am every morning and add goji berries to captain crunch. here, have some blueberries! I just bought 4 crates of them. bruce ordered some buckwheat flour last week and if he gets the measurements just right that pie will taste better than that one brand. what was it, pepper?

BB: (holding his stomach laughing) martha stewart

SGR: (laughing so hard that he drops the shirt) she doesn't even sell premade pies

BB: he thinks she's....she's a _brand_

SGR: (picks up the shirt and places it back on the rack, he's still laughing) come on, we're going to be late

BB: (pokes him in the side) _you're_ always late. it takes me less than 10 minutes to get dressed

SGR: (they're walking away now with a few shirts in their cart. they're p.boring but not old man shirts) everything you own is in one color buck

BB: not _everything_

SGR: (I could barely hear them) only because _I_ picked those out

BB: (SHRUGS & WINKS AT HIM)

and then they paid for their stuff. I wanted to ask about that shirt and where steve got it because it was seriously incredible. also we?? have?? captain?? hotpants?? in our community??

I am deceased

\-----------

**sciencebrosBT posted 08/07/2016:**

first off that shirt. it's all over the news right now and fox news is nothing but a bunch of homophobes screaming about how "the gays" have sex (they scare me, why are they so concerned?) and they're picking apart steve rogers' shirt. they don't even know what the colors mean. you'd think they'd educate their dumb asses before they started spewing their garbage.

second off I found where he bought it and I've saw it on at least 15 people today, I'm so happy.

thirdly I work at a bar. it's pretty tucked away in the corner and we have a lot of loyal customers but rarely get any new ones unless they tell their buddies - until today. 

he actually had someone other than bucky with him this time like bucky wasn't with him at all. it was strange.

BUT he had natasha romanov with him!!!!!

I don't have words for her, I spilled two drinks while serving them and she just cocked an eyebrow at me and made a flirty (idk???) comment before going back to her conversation.

they sat near the end of the bar away from everyone else and weren't talking loud at all. I had to strain to hear them and I only caught bits and pieces because customers kept interrupting (you couldn't wait 2min for your lager, jerry?).

keep that in mind. the ... pieces are garbled conversation:

steve: I thought everyone already knew. I don't understand why they're upset

natasha: look at it this way - people respect transparency and you're an american icon. if you were hiding something from them & it got leaked without your permission then it'd make you look like you couldn't be trusted. think of the media frenzy surrounding that. you confirmed what they suspected. there's always going to be someone who- (harold needed a refill -_- )

steve: (broken words here & there) bucky...fox news...peg-

natasha: ...understand...peggy would've respected you for...

steve: thanks nat

steve: (I missed half a conversation because jerry wanted to talk about the weather being too hot this yr and please it's always hot in august) loved peggy and....(missed this half)...you and sharon...out...backlash

natasha: -with all due respect cap...you first...they wouldn't be surprised about me

steve: (smiles all polite like and checks the time) it's getting late, I should be getting back...do this again soon...buck

natasha: romania...four weeks...sharon...

aaaaand then richard (he's like 88yrs old, he shouldn't even be in a bar but then steve is older and he's there) puked on the floor. they paid their tab w/the other bartender and I didn't get the chance to overhear anything else.

seems like they were discussing sharon and bucky pretty hardcore imo but that's speculation, don't quote me on that

\-----------

**sharonat posted 08/15/2016:**

You'll never guess who I just saw...SAM WILSON. Yes, _that_ one with the wings and the little bird. He's like sex personified and he smelled soooo good like really clean. He came in for coffee with Steve (ikr? they're the cutest little bro's) and I got to wait on them. He ordered an iced green tea and Steve had an iced (ahahah iced...capsicle) white chocolate mocha with extra whipped cream and four raspberry coffee cakes (he ordered one to go) and they sat at a table near me so I could hear them talking.

Today was the best Monday of my life bar none. THE BEST.

Sam: man I'm not calling you a liar or anything I'm just saying that there _is_ a difference

Steve: (shakes his head) then why do they look so similar?

Sam: you ever thought of getting glasses? bifocals?

Steve: I have 20/20 vision

Sam: -contacts?

Steve: sam.

Sam: alright here I'll explain it. one has more of a V shape and can be pretty aggressive. the other is more of a U shape and is more tolerable but still dangerous. some people (you would, yeah you def would) like the latter more

(ARE THEY TALKING ABOUT GENITALS OR)

Steve: I can't believe we've been arguing over reptiles for twenty minutes. has anyone ever told you you're stubborn?

Sam: I could say the same of you. come on now, out with it

Steve: (groans and takes a big bite of food - shakes his head like he can't speak)

Sam: (rolls his eyes) you were wrong and you know it

Steve: (shakes his head again and takes a drink of coffee. he honest to god burnt his tongue, it was hilarious and sam couldn't stop laughing)

Sam: mmhmm that's what I thought

Steve: (cringing) I still know more about WW2 than you

Sam: that's not fair man, you were there. not all of us are old enough to remember lincoln's assassination

Steve: I'm barely over 100, I'm not ancient

Sam: (grins and shrugs) if you say so

 

They kept going on like that and poking fun at each other and it was the cutest thing in the entire world like they had me going there for a min. I was trying to make drinks and figure out if cap is still america's oldest virgin or and then it turns out they were talking about reptiles.

REPTILES.

These two dorks are gonna be the death of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely hope I got the characterization right on this chapter. also I DO like tony stark and so does steve. he just likes poking at him here and there when he's not around because they have a weird dynamic but it works. if you're still reading you should know that you're my best pal now. 
> 
> (also a note about the glasses and bi part: I might've sneaked in parts of myself lol and everyone knows steve rogers is bisexual as hell. also HELLO GOLDEN GIRLS. classic. and I don't hate health foods I swear. I just like to think that steve eats like crap every chance he gets because food was sparse when he was younger and he wants to try *everything*. he hates kale though. steve is pretty liberal imo thus his views on fox news. the V/U thing? crocodiles and alligators because steve is a lil rusty on his reptiles)
> 
> disclaimer that idk who came up with the Stars *and* Stripes but all of the credit goes to them


	3. I wear my heart like a v-neck sweater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and sometimes I come unraveled, sometimes I'm not so easy to love (but you make me want to smile)

###  **FORUM:** Eavesdroppers Anon

 **DESCRIPTION:** We don't have strict rules here, just post convo's you've listened in on and such and be nice.

 **POSTS:** 5,011

 

**winter_falconbby posted 08/23/2016:**

america's greatest friendship has to be _not_ steve + bucky (I know I know but _just_ friends don't look at each other like that - it's in every picture) but sam + bucky. they've just got this thing and I can't even put it into words but it's adorable. you heard me, _adorable._

they were at a frozen yogurt place earlier and were doing their usual bickering and I sat there with my melting froyo and an idiot grin on my face (they were sitting outside at the table opposite of me). bucky's yogurt looked like it had an unhealthy amount of candy on top of it and sam's had a weird combination of fruit _and_ candy because that makes it healthy and that's a fact.

here ya go:

 **sam** : (leans over and looks at buckys food) want some froz yogurt with your candy?

 **bucky:** (steals a gummy worm from sam's and he's not even a little bit ashamed) nah I'm good, thanks

 **sam:** man didn't your mom ever teach you any manners?

 **bucky:** (shrugs and eats the gummy worm in one bite, deadpans) I forgot

 **sam:** nuh-uh. you can only use that excuse once

 **bucky:** use it once? you mean like those cement sticks that you call butter?

 **sam:** so help me I'll throw you straight off of the next building if you toss my butter again

 **bucky:** think of it this way - I'm doing you a favor. your toast will thank you

 **sam:** (glaring) I was _going_ to make cookies tonight but it looks like we'll be eating generic chips ahoy again

 **bucky:** use the other stuff

 **sam:** butter is a dairy product, margarine is a spread that's mainly vegetable oil. do you want liquid cookies?

 **bucky:** (dips a half soggy oreo into his froyo) I'm not picky

 **sam:** (passive aggressively steals the napkin from around buckys yogurt cup) uh-huh. then we'll have butter with our toast from now on

 **bucky:** -except for that

 **sam:** I hate you

 **bucky:** (gives him the biggest snarkiest grin and walks away to throw away his container)

 **sam:** (mutters to himself about "nasty ass great depression food - boiled eggs dipped in margarine, how'd he make it this far?")

& then they walked away and shoved at each other like two overgrown twelve year olds and these are the guys who we depend on to save the world. if it wouldn't melt and I knew where they lived I'd mail sam some butter, my guys gotta have his freshly baked cookies

 

\-----------

  **tttony529 posted 09/05/2016:**

What if I told you that I was the luckiest person in the world right now? You'd assume I'd won the lottery or some shit, right?

WRONG

Because guess who saw THE stark today?

THIS GUY THAT'S WHO

and you'll never guess who was with him........

STEVE

BALDEAGLE

SALTY DORITO

ROGERS

this fucker...

He was at it again with the hat and sunglasses deal (your ass is giving you away sir) and Tony was all dressed down in jeans and a t-shirt that prob cost more than my rent and they still managed to look like models. I cant even leave the house without passing for a mop, it's not even fair how easy it is for them

I'm getting off track

okay. I had to work the lunch shift today (I work at a pretty decent gas station) because my coworker kaila had a funeral to go to and we switched days. these two come in for some snacks and I shrank down behind the counter where they couldn't see me because I COULD BARELY BREATHE. they argued for like 3min before even realizing it so:

 **tony:** at your age you shouldn't be eating that much salt

 **steve:** at your height you should be wearing taller shoes

 **tony:** at least my height didn't come out of a bottle

 **steve:** hey. that _bottle_ has saved your ass on many occasions

 **tony:** fair enough but you wouldn't even be alive without my _dad_. you were his most prized creation

 **steve:** that's not true tony and you shouldn't speak ill of your father. howard stark was a very respectable man

 **tony:** (scoffs) yeah.

 **steve:** (stalls for a moment) how about fajita's at our place tonight? buck is pretty handy in the kitchen

 **tony:** ill give rhodey a call. see if pepper is hungry...clint could eat. natasha is in town, bruce could use some time away from the lab-

 **steve:** sooo....11ish?

 **tony:** ill bring the alcohol

and I stood up in the least creepiest way that I could but they witnessed my embarrassment and I took a break after they were gone. I'll get my shit together someday, I really will. until then there's the avengers having dinner together like a happy little family and none of my babies are fighting and I should sketch this probably. I'm gonna go do that now

\-----------

**buckaroos_plumssteve posted 09/23/2016:**

I only have a few minutes before I have to leave for my nieces birthday party but I spotted someone - well two someones - coming out of somewhere...well:

(I work at a high end hotel and we get celebs in here sometimes and we have to act like it's not a big deal but IT IS. but we've never have we had cap america and/or the winter soldier stay with us, ever. until last night and in one shared room none the less. I knocked on their door around 11am because I needed to clean their room and there was some shuffling around before bucky came to the door SHIRTLESS and told me that it didn't need cleaning right now and he's super intimidating so I just shook my head yes and ran off as fast as I could - PLEASE DON'T KILL M E)

the next morning I was getting all the breakfast food out and ready for our guests and there they were sitting at a little table in the corner of the dining room with a newspaper (bucky barnes holding a newspaper with his hair all wet - shower??- and slicked back makes him look nnngnhhhh) and I started wiping down tables I'd already cleaned because reasons and what I heard was sorta sad tbh:

 **s:** buck...

 **b:** why, steve?

 **s:** you know why

 **b:** I just don't think I'm worth all this

 **s:** you've always mattered, buck. always

 **b:** (folds the newspaper like a million times, I think he wasn't okay. he doesn't reply)

 **s:** there's a lot of things I understand...and there's a lot of things I don't want to know*

 **b:** but you _do_ know about them and you sit here looking me in the eye like I'm...I'm...I don't even know stevie

 **s:** you're right. but I know you, buck. _I know you._ you eat cereal out of serving bowls, you consume more sugar in one day than most people do in a week, you have nightmares and demons and I'm still right here

(bucky- he has these sad puppy dog eyes and I'm tearing up while scrubbing at an imaginary spot on a table to the right of them)

 **b:** you're allowed to change your mind steve

 **s:** I know that

 **b:** what are we even doing?

 **s:** we're being steve rogers and bucky barnes, what we've always done

 **b:** you know what I mean. it's more than that this time

(steve looks at bucky like he's the answer to everything he has ever wanted, I can't describe it any better. it was beautiful)

 **s:** buck I'm finally _not_ too late for once in my life and...I'd like to keep this... _you_...if you're okay with that

 **b:** are you sure you know what you're getting into?

 **s:** haven't I always? you're...bucky, you're  _it_ for me. _you're_ the end of the line

 **b:** (he's glowing like a christmas tree by now and smiling so hard that there's tiny wrinkles at the corners of his eyes) you're cheesy as hell steve

 **s:** (smiling all sappyish) jerk

 **b:** (ah fuck he teared up) punk

I had to take a break, I practically ran from the room and cried because THIS IS IT AND I GOT TO WITNESS THIS MOMENT. they've waited a long time and I can't think of anyone who'd fight *that* hard to keep the person that they're in love with (yes homophobe fuckers, LOVE and no not bros) but they did. they do.

also this reminds me of a song (I listened to it on break and cried even harder and my boss sent me home early bc she thought someone had died and by that point they were already gone):

[ **I Think God Can Explain**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fw0GiDHX6Q0) by Splendor

tell me it doesn't fit them and ill tell you you're a liar:

 _There's a lot of things I understand_  
_And there's a lot of things that I don't want to know_  
_But you're the only face I recognize_  
_It's so damn sweet of you to look me in the eyes_

CRY WITH ME:

 _The world seems bigger than both of us_  
_Yet it seems so small when I begin to cry_  
_It's alright, I'm ok_  
_I think God can explain_

 _I believe I'm the same_  
_I get carried away_

UGH I didn't ask for these feels (⊙﹏⊙✿)

steve + bucky 'til the end of the line ಥ_ಥ

 

\-----------

*lyric

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking one more chapter will wrap this baby up like a warm little burrito. let me know what you think? thank you all for reading. your comments and kudos make me want to write more stucky fluff ★~(◡‿◡✿)


	4. found the place to rest my head (never let me go)

[Steve+Bucky song for this chapter: [American Hero](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WfoU6-lZFdw)]

 _If you really don't mind, take me as I am, take me as I am, when you get a chance_  
_Take your time, I understand, believe me when I say I carry all my sins_  
_And I would do anything for you to love me, call me an American hero_

[Nat+Sharon song for this chapter: [Strangeness & Charm](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dMfQIs96Lck)]

 _The static of your arms, it is the catalyst_  
_You're a chemical that burns there is nothing like this_  
_It's the purest element but it's so volatile_

 

 

 **FORUM:** Eavesdroppers Anon

 **DESCRIPTION:** We don't have strict rules here, just post convo's you've listened in on and such and be nice.

 **POSTS:** 6,031

 

**promised_you_idneverletgo posted 10/1/2016:**

has anyone saw whats trending on twitter yet???? (yeah I know this forum is for listening in, I'm getting there)

if not here I'll screencap it for you:

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

#tilltheendoftheline HAS MILLIONS OF TWEETS AND I'M CRYING BECAUSE THERE ARE **SO** MANY THAT FEEL SAFER AND MORE ACCEPTED COMING OUT OF THE CLOSET NOW AND WE CAN HELP PROTECT THEM BECAUSE WE'VE GOT STEVE ROGERS IN OUR COMMUNITY NOW. I GREW UP IN A HOUSEHOLD WHERE IT WAS CONSIDERED SINFUL TO BE LGBT+ AND I STAYED IN THE CLOSET FOR WHAT FELT LIKE FOREVER BECAUSE I WAS SCARED BUT THEN I MOVED OUT AND I'VE BEEN WITH MY GF FOR 11 MONTHS NOW, SHE'S SO BEAUTIFUL AND LOVELY AND NNNGHHH.

MAYBE STEVE CAN MAKE A DIFFERENCE, MAKE THIS TRANSITION EASIER SOMEHOW. FORM A CHARITY FOR THOSE WHOSE LIVES ARE THREATENED AFTER COMING OUT TO FAMILY/FRIENDS AND THEY CAN USE THE MONEY TO FIND SAFE HOUSING ETC.

I FEEL SO ALIVE RIGHT NOW

I'M SWEATING AND SHAKING AND CRYING, I'M A WRECK

OKAY ILL STOP SCREAMING NOW

the reason I'm posting this here (other than to share the good news for those of you who aren't on twitter) is because they popped into a friend's sporting goods store yesterday and were poking around at bows and arrows. he called me after they left and told me everything he could remember:

 **steve:** I'm nervous

 **bucky:** why? you're around clint's bow and arrows nearly every week

 **steve:** you know what I'm nervous about, buck

 **bucky:** if it helps I'm a little nervous about it myself. I know it's not the '30s anymore and it's more accepted but-

 **steve:** -but there are many people out there - people _we_ put our lives on the line to protect - that will possibly cause trouble

 **bucky:** wouldn't hurt to wait awhile, steve. maybe test the waters a little bit before throwing ourselves right into it

 **steve:** or we could _not_ do that and take a chance. see where it goes. think of the lives it would effect in a positive manner, the difference we could make. there are people among us who-

 **bucky:** alright alright, I get it. no need to get all motivational speaker on me

 **steve:** thought you liked my rousing speeches

 **bucky:** only under certain circumstances

 **steve:** at home you mean, when we're-

 **bucky:** (he put a hand over his mouth ahahah) shhhh! do you want someone to hear you?

 **steve:** nobody is listening, buck. they're all here to buy sporting equipment, just like us

 **bucky:** speaking of that, we've been walking in circles and looking at the same ones over and over. lets try another store

 **steve:** tony

 **bucky:** (looking around all defensive like) WHAT? WHERE?

 **steve:** no. I meant that he could probably throw something together. we can't show up empty handed. you broke clint's bow-

 **bucky:** he stole my knife

 **steve:** he _borrowed_ it

 **bucky:** and he didn't return it. that's stealing, steve. besides, I didn't intend on breaking it. he left it in the common room and I wanted to see what made it special so I took it apart

 **steve:** (examining the same bow he'd looked at about 5 times already) alright

 **bucky:** what?

 **steve:** lets ask tony for help

 **bucky:** (groaning)

 

and then steve took bucky's hand and dragged him out of the store lol. poor clint, hope he gets a fancy new shiny bow to replace the one that bucky broke. that thing has survived a lot of crap and yet all it took was bucky barnes to dismantle it to the point that it wasn't fixable.

I'm thinking they did that then went home to figure out how to go about coming out and revealing their relationship to the public at the same time. they'll probably do a press conference shortly as I don't see this dying down anytime soon. their exhibit at the smithsonian (which looks much better now that they've updated it and added more info about bucky - none of the murderous stuff though. this man has been through hell; he's a true american hero who deserves all of the kisses and cards etc imo) is already covered in rainbow balloons, cards, pictures of lgbt+ loved ones who didn't live long enough to see this moment but loved captain america. pretty much anything you can think of and I've heard that the museum will be gating that area off soon.

ONE LAST THING because I almost forgot:

I managed to catch it right away which is why it barely has any tweets and she rarely tweets - DOES THIS MEAN NAT AND SHARON...???? I'M HOPING REALLY HARD, THEY'D BE A CUTE COUPLE

guess we'll have to keep an ear out for those two (✿ ♥‿♥)  ♥‿♥

\------

**BONUS:**

-

-

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's it, that's the ending. I'm somewhat nervous about it because I'm not very good at wrapping things up. lmk what you think? 
> 
> also bring on the natsharon (~￣▽￣)~ I need that pairing to happen


End file.
